


Freewill Gifts

by MeioseiZheltyy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu gives a gift, Fluff, Gift Giving, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeioseiZheltyy/pseuds/MeioseiZheltyy
Summary: Kiyoomi knew he should come clean. Figuratively of course, he's always physically clean. However, a certain yellow haired twin seemed to be dirtying up his mind and he hated it. Atsumu Miya.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Freewill Gifts

Kiyoomi knew he should come clean. Figuratively of course, he's always physically clean. However, a certain yellow haired twin seemed to be dirtying up his mind and he hated it. Atsumu Miya. Why him? Honestly, Kiyoomi had been asking himself that for months. I mean the boy was messy, and a liar sometimes, and he still hasn't paid Kiyoomi back the money he'd lent him, and really?! Atsumu Miya?! But, regardless of the obvious turn offs Kiyoomi still found himself thinking about how cute Atsumu is when he's focused during a game, or how Atsumu’s face twists up when there's too much noise, or how adorable Atsumu is when he stomps off over a lost board game, and really. Atsumu Miya. Sakusa finally sighed, rolling over in bed to stare at his alarm clock blinking three AM that served no comfort;reminding him that he'd been thinking about the same cocky boy for nearly five hours now. Rubbing his face he resigned himself to one sad and ultimately scary fact. He had to do it today. He had to confess. If not for his sleep schedule, then for his sanity. Hoisting himself out of bed he rolled his eyes as a crash sounded down the hall. 

_ ‘We should really put rails on Hinata's bed’  _ He thought as he yanked his towel down from the hook and headed towards the bathroom. He heard the others beginning to wake up. Probably going to check on the precious Hinata Shouyo after his weekley floor meeting. Scrubbing his hair he winced when a drop of shampoo got in his eye. It was nothing really compared to the amount of bleach and air sanitizer he'd inhaled and sprayed on himself over the years. Atsumu was always trying his hardest to annoy the living hell out of Kiyoomi by trying to get him dirty. But, at the same time, he'd seen Atsumu beat the everloving crap out of a guy that gave Sakusa a panic attack by spitting on him. That had been an incident for sure, it had taken Bokuto,Osamu, Kiyoomi, and A group of their friends to pull Atsumu off the guy who had just stopped fighting back all together. Even still the setter had been flailing about trying to break free. It was then that Kiyoomi knew he really loved Atsumu. Stepping out of the shower he vowed he'd confess  _ next _ time he saw Atsumu. Because, really. The MSBY Black Jackals had three days off and who wants to start a long weekend with rejection. Sneaking back into his room before he ran into anyone else, Sakusa scrubbed his hands over his face for the umpteenth time that day. He wandered around his room watering his plants and thinking of brown eyes and yellow hair till a knock sounded at his door.

“Omi-Omi~” oh no, oh no no no  _ no. _ He’s not ready. He'll never be ready. Maybe if he doesn't say anything, or move, or breathe, Atsumu will leave. At least he would have if Kiyoomi hadn't tripped over his desk chair and fell to the floor with a resounding  _ oof _ .

“Omi? Are you okay?” he could almost see Atsumu pressing his cheek against the door trying to hear him better. The thought of the germs that were getting on his face made Kiyoomi cringe but, the concern melted his heart nonetheless. “Omi open the door please~ I have a gift for you~”  _ Now _ Kiyoomi was definitely  _ not  _ going to open the door. As much as he was in love with Atsumu he  _ hated _ the idea of whatever gift the setter could possibly give him. 

“Hey Tsum-Tsum. What're you doin'?” Oh, Thank the gods for Kōtarō Bokuto.  _ Please _ , Kiyoomi prayed ,  _ Please lead him away. Im. Not. Ready.  _

“Im tryin to give Omi a gift. But, he won’t open the door.” Damn it Atsumu. Sakusa could hear the pout in his voice and it made Kiyoomi want to wretch open the door and hug him and take whatever stupid gift he had gotten him.

“Oh… well is he home?” 

“I think so, I heard someone fall and the only one allowed in there is Omi-Omi.” Dang Atsumu must really want to give Kiyoomi this gift. He sounded near tears at this point. “I'm just gonna sit here and wait for him to open the door” 

“Alright, Good luck Tsum-Tsum” And there goes his only savior. Curse the gods for  Kōtarō Bokuto.

“Hey Omi.. Yeah I figured you wouldn't answer me. How long are you planning on pretending you don't exist.” And wasn't that a question. Kiyoomi hadn't thought of it really. Maybe forever if he could get away with it. Which he figured he couldn't. “Ya know? Your present might die if you don't come take it from me..i'm not very good with these things” What in the holy hell was he gift!? 

All of a sudden Kiyoomi was standing in front of his door. How did he get here? His body is sabotaging him for sure. Great! Now his hands on the doorknob and he's-  _ wait wait no no please no _ . Kiyoomi is nearly screaming at himself to keep the door closed but, apparently the majority voted and it didn't matter what he wanted because the door swung open and in tumbled one Atsumu Miya. Great! Now they're just staring at each other. Kiyoomi squeezes his eyes shut before he can look into Atsumu’s eyes and say something he means. Because, really, he would mean it, he just wouldn't mean to say it. 

“Omi-Omi” Kiyoomi shakes his head. _No._

“Omi” _No_. 

“Kiyoomi” _No._

“Sakusa!” His eyes snapped open. Atsumu never calls him that. _Never._ Atsumu’s eyebrows were drawn together but Kiyoomi can't seem to look at his eyes so he flicks his eyes to their feet. “What’s your deal? Look me in the eyes weirdo.” Kiyoomi shakes his head. He can't. “Sakusa.” and there Atsumu goes again and there goes his free will as his body decides to look Atsumu in the eye. Atsumu raises his eyebrow. “You gonna talk to me?” And isn't that a good question because up until now he thought he wasn't going to open the door, he thought he wasn't going to open his eyes, and he thought he wasn't going to look Atsumu in the eye. But here he is. Who knew if he was going to speak. He was sure as hell going to try not to. Atsumu huffed and shoved a succulent into Kiyoomis hands that he didn't even know had left his side. “There's your gift. I know you like plants and well I saw it and thought of you.” Atsumu was blushing now his face red as a tomato and Sakusa stared at the succulent decision right then that its name was Atsumu Jr., not that he would tell him that. When he looked back up he was looking into the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen and now he's putting the pot down. And he's walking forward. And grabbing Atsumu by the jacket. And staring into those eyes. And those eyes are looking back at him curious yet calm. As if Atsumu knows that Kiyoomi wouldn't hurt him. And Kiyoomi is leaning forward and his eyes drift shut and as they close he sees those eyes do the same. 

  
  


And Kiyoomi Sakusa is kissing Atsumu Miya. 

And it's wonderful and there are sparks. And Atsumu is grabbing Kiyoomi by the back of his neck. And Oh. This is new, atsumu’s tongue. And it's soft and Kiyoomi finds himself falling in love with new pieces of Atsumu. They break away and Sakusa pops his eyes open to see Atsumu with his eyes still closed, breathing heavily, lips glistening, a faint smile ghosting his lips. 

“I LOVE YOU!” and really, there was no tact in that. And Kiyoomi supposed that he was in love with more than just Atsumu eyes. Yet, when Atsumu snapped his eyes open at the yelled confession he fell in love with the brown orbs all over again. Then, Atsumu giggled, then laughed, then he was cackling. And Kiyoomi couldn't find it in himself to be mad that he confessed and Atsumu was laughing in his face. 

“Oh, baby.” Oh. that was new. And he loved it. Kiyoomi wanted to hear it from Atsumu's lips forever. There was a hand on his face suddenly and he felt himself lean into it. Atsumu’s smile faded into a small fond grin. “I love you too, Kiyoomi Sakusa.” The yellow haired boy leaned up and pressed his lips against the raveonettes. He gasped when Kiyoomi pulled him by the waist, biting his lip, and kicking the door closed. Kiyoomi had clearly decided that free will was overrated and he was going to let his boy do whatever it wanted as he picked up Atsumu and threw him on his bed. The Spiker crawled on the bed to hover over Atsumu. The Setter grasped Kiyoomi’s face as he peppered kisses over any piece of skin he could reach on the giggling boy. He pushed the curly head’s face up a little so they could look into eachothers eyes. Kiyoomi grinned, kissing him on the lips before pulling back again. 

“I love you, Atsumu Miya.”

“I love you, Kiyoomi Sakusa.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first oneshot EVER. I almost wrote smut. but idk if i would be good at that so here ya go. let me know if i messed something up grammar wise cause idk man. kk Meiosei OUT~


End file.
